


Nude Model Derek H. [Traduccion]

by Happy_Crazy, yuki_yuki



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Spanish Translation, Traducción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:30:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happy_Crazy/pseuds/Happy_Crazy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Después de que Stiles vio las fotos del modelo Derek H. en su escritorio de tumblr, está tratando de encontrar más, pero se tropieza con que la cuenta de Instagram ha sido actualizada recientemente.





	Nude Model Derek H. [Traduccion]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Nude Model Derek H.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1391974) by [sssssssim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssssssim/pseuds/sssssssim). 



> Disclaimer: El mundo de Teen Wolf no me pertenece, todo es obra de Jeff Davis. No es mi historia, no es mi idea, nada de lo aquí escrito es mío, es una TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de una fantástica historia que creí, debían conocer. Nada de esto es con fines de lucro.

Él no va a hacerlo. Stiles está absolutamente seguro de que no va a sobrevivir a esta junta de la manada.

Porque no sólo se ha pasado los últimos días en un tumblr de desnudos artísticos de un modelo llamado Derek H, un modelo increíblemente caliente que se parecía bastante al residente lobo gruñón, y el también encontró la cuenta de instagram.

Y, oh dios, eso fue todo. Ese fue el momento en que empezó a perderse. Porque esas imágenes, no solo eran sofisticadas y artísticas. Eran hermosas y con complicados ángulos del cuerpo de Derek H., pero también se veían espejos, muebles y tazas vacías de café, poses relajadas en el sofá, estirado en la cama o en la bañera.

Pero los muebles, ¿Stiles había mencionado los muebles? Porque él reconoció esos muebles. Con la primera imagen no estuvo seguro, debía haber un gran número de apartamentos en las que se vieran los ladrillos en las paredes, y si, por supuesto más de un feo sofá azul en el mundo.

Pero después de la décima imagen, Stiles estaba seguro al 90% de que esas fotos fueron tomadas en el loft de Derek. Contó el número de rectángulos de las ventanas, y que coincidía. También contó el número de barras de metal que tenía la escalera, y coincidía. Y fue entonces, cuando vio las lámparas, la cama, y los libros apilados en la cama y buen dios, Derek H. es el jodido Derek Hale.

Sin embargo él nunca le preguntó. No, de ninguna manera iba a acercarse a su casa y casualmente preguntarle si era un modelo de desnudos. No, eso no estaba sucediendo. Pero eso no significaba que no tratara de probarlo. Incontables veces cogió el teléfono de Derek, con la intención de revisar su cuenta de instagram. Pero nunca era capaz de llegar más allá de la pantalla de bloqueo, ya que, por alguna razón, no era capaz de adivinar la contraseña de Derek, aunque lo intentó 15 veces. Y todas esas veces, Derek le arrebató el teléfono de las manos de Stiles, rodando los ojos o con un suspiro irritado. Pero ninguna de las veces le dijo nada, de lo cual Stiles estaba agradecido.

Pero entonces, todo se fue directamente al infierno. Ayer, el Apocalipsis entró en el dormitorio de Stiles, haciendo que fuera casi imposible que sobreviviera. Una cosa es ser Stiles Stilinski y tener un gran enamoramiento por Derek Hale, que es algo de lo que no dice nada y actúa como si no existiera. Pero esto, lo que hizo, lo que pasó ayer, era sólo un nuevo nivel de locura.

Porque justo cuando estaba a punto de dejar de robarle el teléfono a Derek, justo cuando empezaba a encontrar el coraje suficiente para preguntarle, Derek publicó una nueva imagen en instagram.

No era como cualquiera de las otras imágenes. No, por supuesto que no. En este milagro del mundo moderno, Derek estaba de rodillas sobre la cama, con la cámara en su mano izquierda. Estaba desnudo, completamente desnudo, cosa que no era inusual. Pero había dos cosas nuevas. Por primera vez, se podía ver una parte de su cara, y sí, ahora Stiles estaba 100 % seguro de que es, de hecho, Derek Hale, porque conoce que la mandíbula y la barba como la palma de su mano. Él se avergüenza admitirlo, pero hubo una serie de situaciones en las que los ojos de Stiles se habían acostumbrado a fijarse en la mandíbula de Derek, ya fuera por tener que golpear al lobo para despertarlo o porque Derek lo estaba llevando porque tenía estaba herido.

Pero eso no fue todo. No, habría sido perfecto si se hubiera detenido en eso.

Pero no, la segunda cosa nueva era la polla. La polla de Derek, que había sido parcialmente enfocada en la imagen y en la que Stiles se había fijado. Una vez que vio la imagen, se quedó mirando hacia ella durante un par de minutos, olvidándose de todo lo demás que estaba a su alrededor. La miro el tiempo necesario para hacer que su respiración se volviera errática y que sus pantalones vaqueros se volvieran pequeños y buen dios, por eso es por lo que iba a morir.

Porque, Stiles Stilinski, se había masturbado con la imagen (supuestamente anónimo) del cuerpo desnudo de Derek Hale, pecho, pelo en el pecho, camino feliz, abdominales, y la gloriosa, gloriosa polla. No una, ni dos, ¡sino tres veces! Tres veces en las que Stiles se había venido en toda la mano con el cuerpo de Derek detrás de sus párpados. Pero, si él fuera honesto, sobre todo lcon la polla de Derek.

Y ahora, ¡ahora!, Stiles estaba en el loft de Derek, para una reunión de la manada. Y él no tiene idea sobre lo que están hablando, jura por Dios no puede oír nada, porque no puede dejar de mirar a Derek. Él lo está mirando fijamente, lo sabe, pero Derek lleva pantalones de chándal y va descalzo, y está sentado en el sofá de la misma forma en que lo estaba en una de sus fotos de Instagram. Pero esta vez está usando ropa, y Stiles no puede dejar de imaginarse a Derek desnudo.

Y Derek es un hombre lobo, y Scott también es un hombre lobo pero que está acostumbrado al olor de excitación de Stiles, por lo que ahora ni se inmuta. Pero Derek podría, y Stiles realmente debería dejar de mirar en el lugar donde la camiseta del lobo se elevo, revelando un parche de piel y músculo, y sudor y oh dios, no lo va a lograr.

Derek va a darse cuenta y va a matarlo. Va a ser brutalmente asesinado y Scott sabrá que Derek lo hizo, y acabaran luchando de nuevo y oh dios, Scott no puede tener otra muerte, él no puede, no después de que Allison y Isaac ya no estén aquí, no podrá estar ahí para consolarlo y su papá empezará a beber de nuevo y esta vez, Stiles no estará allí para detenerlo, porque va a estar muerto, porque Derek lo mató porque oh dios Derek está de pie justo delante de él, mirándole expectante.

—¿Qué? —Logró chillar Stiles.

Derek sonrió. —Dije que todo el mundo se ha ido. ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

Stiles miró a su alrededor y tenía razón, estaba vacío. Sólo estaba él y Derek en el frío loft y oh dios, tenía que irse. Ahora, como ya mismo.

—¿Por qué? —Derek frunció el ceño.

—¿Dije eso en voz alta?

El lobo sólo entrecerró los ojos.

—Sólo tengo que hacer una cosa y tengo que hacerla pronto y buena charla, Derek, adiós, hasta luego.

Derek lo detuvo con una mano en su codo.

—¿Es por la misma razón... por la que me has estado mirándome todo el día?

—¡No! —Respondió Stiles fingiendo indignación.

—¿O por qué has estado irradiando hormonas más que nunca?

—¡Estúpidos hombres lobo!

—¿O por qué en los últimos días has estado actuando raro?

—No lo he hecho. —Respondió el chico con más calma.

—¿O por qué me sigues robando el teléfono?

—Eso es sólo por diversión.

—¿O por qué no puedes mirarme a los ojos? —Finalizó Derek con una sonrisa evidente en su tono.

Se hizo el silencio en el loft durante unos minutos, tiempo en el que Stiles tomó una profunda respiración y reunió el coraje suficiente para mirar a Derek en los ojos.

—No es nada.

—Eso es mentira.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Stiles tomó su mano del agarre de Derek y se dirigió a la puerta, apenas diciendo "adiós".

Pero el lobo lo llamo con una voz suave que hizo que Stiles se detuviera de lleno, con una mano casi tocando la puerta.

—Ya sabes —Dijo Derek en un tono lúdico que hicieron rodillas Stiles casi fallaran, y lo oyó acercarse y sonreír mientras hablaba.

—Stiles, cuando no quieres que alguien, digamos, por ejemplo, yo mismo, se entere de que lo sigues en tumblr o instagram, sería buena idea que no usaras el mismo usuario para todo internet.

Stiles se quedó sin aliento y mierda. Se giro lentamente, pero no huvo mucha necesidad de hacerlo, ya que Derek estaba cerca, tan cerca que su brazo rozó el pecho de Derek y oh dios, —¿Es esta la parte donde me matas? —Preguntó Stiles, a pesar de que de repente se encontraba sin aliento.

Derek levantó una ceja. —¿Por qué te iba a matar?

—¿Porque conozco tu secreto?

Derek negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y te he visto la polla? —Y oh genial, eso fue otra vez el mal funcionamiento del filtro cerebro boca que Stiles tenía.

—Stiles, sabía que me estaban siguiendo. ¿Por qué crees que las he subido? —Preguntó Derek y él todavía sonaba divertido, y eso no era bueno para el Stiles corazón, que estaba completamente listo para salírsele de su pecho.

—¿No lo sé? —Gritó tratando de dar unos pasos atrás, pero terminó siendo atrapado entre la puerta y el escudo que era el cuerpo de Derek.

—O tal vez las he subido con la esperanza de que finalmente dirias algo. —Dijo lentamente Derek, como si le estuviera hablando con una persona estúpida, aún cuando estaba presionando lentamente su cuerpo contra el de Stiles y levantando sus manos. Una la puso en la cadera de Stiles y otra en su cuello, con su pulgar rozando su mandíbula.

—¿Estás jodiendo conmigo? —Alcanzó a decir en una voz un tanto fuerte, a pesar de que estaba mirando directamente a los ojos de Derek y él estaba sintiendo la polla del lobo en su muslo, incluso a través de las dos capas de ropa.

Derek inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado. —No en este momento. Tal vez más tarde. 

Stiles sólo parpadeó. —¿Esto es real?

Derek tarareó. Y entonces, se abalanzó sobre los labios de Stiles, y se estaban besando y era caliente y violento, y Derek le mordió el labio inferior a Stiles, ¿y qué si él noto un poco de sangre? Derek Hale le estaba besando. El jodido Derek Hale estaba besando a Stiles Stilinski y ¡oh dios se movía! Y podías notarlo en que ambos estaban duros. Y lo siguiente en lo que Stiles es consciente es que Derek lo lanza encima de la cama y ¿dónde demonios se ha ido su camisa? No importa, porque Derek lo está acercando hacia él, dejando que Stiles se ponga a horcajadas sobre él, dejándole marcar el ritmo pero sin dejar que sus manos se alejen del cuerpo de Stiles y bien, Stiles tampoco es capaz de mantener sus manos fuera del cuerpo de Derek. Y no pasa mucho tiempo, pero es tan eléctrico, tan rápido y desesperado que Derek se viene cuando Stiles muerde su cuello y el gruñido que el lobo hace y la forma en que sus ojos cambian. Hace que Stiles también se venga con un grito, que hace que Derek tenga que callarlo con un beso.

Y, bueno, Stiles no murió ese día. No, en absoluto. Gracias a Dios por eso. Y él y Derek se pusieron de acuerdo. A Derek se le permitió seguir publicando sus desnudos, con dos condiciones: una, sin mostrar su rosto; y dos: Stiles era quien debía tomar las imágenes.

FIN


End file.
